


Longing for Little Feet

by ChoChoBun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hentai, Lemon, M/M, Smutty, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoChoBun/pseuds/ChoChoBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Over the next few weeks Jean noticed a recurring event. At the grocery store, while out on their morning run, during patrol. everywhere they went, Jean continually caught Marco staring longingly at families with children. He began to worry.<br/>'What happens when Marco decides he wants kids…?'"<br/>JeanMarco Military Police AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for Little Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for Marco's brother who is mention is from Furball's comic: http://pochihi.tumblr.com/post/101635336976/jean-knows-hes-going-to-guard-this-one-with  
> I am not trying to rip them off I just really liked their representation of him.

Hot summer air and the sweet scent of pine filled his lungs as Jean took in a deep breath, nose buried in the chocolaty black hair of the young man lying between his legs. Marco had insisted on going to the park for a picnic since the weather was so nice. Though he would never admit it, Jean loved to go to the park with the taller man. Marco always seemed so happy there and if Marco was happy, Jean was happy. Looking down at his fiance Jean was surprised to see a look of longing in the freckled man's eyes. Following Marco’s gaze the younger man saw what caused his lover’s distress. A family with three children were playing happily in the sun, but what about them caused Marco’s sadden face?  
“Hey Marco, you ok?”  
Marco seemed to snap out of a trance, and looking back at the man who held him tenderly, he smiled softly.  
“Yah! I’m fine, why shouldn’t I be? I’m here with you!”  
The freckled boy snuggle closer into Jean’s embrace, laying his head back against the shorter man’s chest and looking up at him with joyful eyes. Jean’s breath caught in his chest, mesmerized by Marco’s beauty. how could one man reduce him to such a blubbering mess?  
“Look out!”  
Jean looked up at the shout only to have a ball collide with his face, to which Marco could not hold back his amusement and laughed.  
“I’m so sorry! you ok mister?”  
A young boy came running up, two other children following close behind. Jean looked over from a still laughing Marco to the children, putting a kind smile on his face.  
“yah, I’m good! but be careful with that ball!”  
Marco had finally collected himself and handed the kids their ball.  
“We will! and sorry again!”  
The kids called out as they ran back to their parents.  
“Heh. That kid sure can throw!”  
Jean chuckled as he rubbed his face, turning to look at the freckled man sitting next to him.  
“oh… so that’s it…”  
Jean thought while looking between Marco and the children, now playing with their ball again. Gently grabbing the dark haired man’s shoulder Jean gave him a soft shake, waking Marco from his trance yet again.  
“hey. we should get going.”  
“ah! y-yah!”  
Marco blushed slightly, smiling at the younger man.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next few weeks Jean noticed a recurring event. At the grocery store, while out on their morning run, during patrol. everywhere they went, Jean continually caught Marco staring longingly at families with children. He began to worry.  
“What happens when Marco decides he wants kids…?”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Wiping off the condensation Jean stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, water dripping from his hair. The events with Marco over the last few weeks have left him anxious. Averting his gaze from his twin in the mirror he stared down at the ring on his left hand.  
“It’s been a year and Marco has never brought up the idea of having kids… not even once... “  
A worried frown made it’s way to his face.  
“what…. what’s gonna happen… if….”  
Pushing the worry out of his mind Jean grabbed his shirt and pulling it over his head before leaving the bathroom. Entering their bedroom the multi colored haired man found Marco sitting on his bed staring at a photograph. although they had their own separate beds they spent most of their nights squished together on Marco’s bed. Plopping down on the bed Jean wrapped a arm over his lovers shoulder, pulling him close.  
“Hey! Whatcha looking at?”  
Marco smiled as he snuggled closer to the younger man, showing him the photograph.  
“It’s my younger brother, Isaac when he was a baby!”  
“Aw, he even has your freckles!”  
Jean pinched Marco’s cheeks, the older boy chuckled as he swatted away the others hand.  
“Jean! Cut it out!”  
“What? I can’t help it! you’re just too perfect!”  
Jean grabbed Marco in a large hug, kissing him repeatedly on the cheeks. Laughing Marco tried to squirm his way out of the shorter boy’s arms. Once the lighter haired man had spared the other his embarrassment they relaxed into eachothers arms. after a few minutes of peaceful quietness Marco cautiously spoke.  
“H-hey… Jean?”  
“Hmmm?”  
Jean replied, eyes closed as he relished in the peace.  
“Ummm… I was wondering… what do you think of... kids…?”  
Jean’s breath caught in his chest.  
“what… what do you mean ‘what do I think of kids’...?”  
“well, I mean do you like them?”  
Jean could feel the worry begin to creep into his mind. where was Marco going with this?  
“Well, yah… I guess so… their not horrible.”  
Marco looked down at the blankets beneath them, a mixture of emotions playing across his face. Jean could tell that was not the response the taller man was hoping for. A few moments of awkward silence passed before Marco spoke up again.  
“Jean?”  
“Yes Marco?”  
“Do… would you want to have kids one day…?”  
“..... yah I.... I would like that… do… do you want kids?”  
Marco smiled softly to himself, snuggling closer into Jean’s chest.  
“Yah… I’ve always wanted to have a family. I guess you could say it’s my dream.”  
“.... that sounds like a beautiful dream Marco….”  
Jean tried to hide the sadness in his voice but Marco heard it. the older boy sat up, looking the younger man in the eyes.  
“what’s wrong-”  
Marco stopped, eyes widening as he looked at the boy who was lying beside him. Tears ran down Jeans pale cheeks.  
“Jean? what’s wrong?!”  
The freckled boy leaned forward, wiping tears off his fiancee's face. Jean pushed the taller boy’s hands away as a sob racked his body. Covering his face the younger boy tried to hide his tears.  
“Jean…”  
Marco gently pulled his lover into his arms, rubbing the young man’s back trying to comfort him.  
“it’s ok… it’s ok Jean…”  
“no…. it’s not ok!”  
Jean sobbed into Marco’s shoulder. Body shaking he pushed the dark haired boy away from him, keeping his gaze down to avoid the others worrying eyes.  
“I know how much you want kids. I know how much you want a family! it’s just I…. I can’t…”  
Jean sobbed through the words, making the end indiscernible. Marco leaned in a little to hear him better.  
“You can’t… what?”  
“I CAN’T GIVE YOU THAT!! I can’t give you a family!”  
Jean screamed, more tears streaming down his face. Marco flinched back at his outburst of pain.  
“If I could I would!! but I… I can’t give you a child.... you know that…”  
Jean’s body began to shake uncontrollably as he sobbed. Marco’s heart was breaking to see the man he love in so much pain. As he reached out to hold the shorter boy Jean spoke up again.  
“I can’t give you a child…. I can’t give you your dream… but… someone else could.”  
Marco stopped, frozen in place.  
“what…. what is he saying?”  
Panic began to fill the dark haired boy as he started to realize what Jean was saying.  
“...no…”  
“...someone who can actually bare and give you the family you want…”  
Tears began to sting at Marco’s eyes.  
“....no….please….”  
“... maybe…. it’d be better if we found someone else…”  
Marco could feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. a sudden desperation to keep Jean near filled him with rage.  
“NO!”  
Marco screamed, tears running down his cheeks.  
“What do you mean find somebody else?! THERE IS NOBODY ELSE! You are the only one in this world I love! The only one I want to spend the rest of my life with!!”  
Marco grabbed Jean by the shoulders, forcing him to look the dark haired boy in the eyes.  
“I don’t care if you can’t have kids!! I love you and only you!! so.... please… don’t leave me…”  
Marco hung his head as a fresh wave of tears stained his cheeks. So shocked by Marco’s outburst Jean quietly spoke.  
“...but… you’ve been so distant and you looked like you were uncomfortable around me lately… and you kept look at families and… I though…”  
“You thought what? that I didn’t love you anymore? or that I wanted biological kids so bad I would leave you for a girl?”  
Marco cupped Jean’s head in his hands, wiping tears away from his cheeks.  
“I love only you. I would never leave you over something like that.”  
“but… don’t you want a family…?”  
“I do, but I want you more.”  
Marco rested his forehead against his lovers, staring lovingly into his golden brown eyes.  
“And if having you means I can’t have children then I’ll happily choose you anyday.”  
The raven haired boy leaned in and gently kissed the man he loved. Jean closed his eyes, a few final tears rolling down his face. Releasing his lovers soft lips Marco tenderly held the light haired boy in his arms.  
“I’m so sorry Marco… I should have known better…”  
“It’s ok Jean. I’m sorry we didn’t talk about this sooner, and I’m sorry I was so distant. I’ve been letting this get to me too much.”  
The freckled boy hugged the man in his arms tighter.  
“I’ve been neglecting you… I’m so sorry.”  
Jean gripped the sides of Marco’s shirt. The two sat like that for a while. Holding onto each other, and whispering sweet words, as if they were to loosen their hold on the other they might disappear forever. The taller boy softly kissed his lovers shoulder, gently moving up his neck to under his jaw. Jean let out a soft moan as Marco kissed his sweet spot, his hands gripping the older boys shirt tighter. gently moving to his ear the freckled boy softly whispered, his lips brushing Jean’s sensitive skin.  
“Would you let me make it up to you?”  
“You better make it good freckles!”  
Jean tried to sound demanding but couldn’t hold back another breathy moan as Marco kissed his jaw yet again. Continuing to kiss the younger man’s neck Marco’s hands slowly drifted up under Jean’s shirt, gently caressing his soft skin. Pulling away from each other Marco slid off his lovers shirt, Jean reaching forward to remove the taller man’s as well, discarding them to the floor. Wrapping his arms around the older boy’s shoulders Jean connected their lips again, relishing in the sweet taste of his freckled lover. Marco gently leaned forward, laying the shorter man down beneath him. His hands mover over Jean’s torso, feeling every crevice and curve of his muscles. Marco’s lips gently followed his hand’s movements, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way down Jean’s torso. Leaving a final kiss upon Jean’s hip, Marco looked up to his lover to be sure he could continue. Jean nodded, his pants feeling rather constricting by this point. Marco’s fingers lightly caressed the edge of the younger man’s pants before unbuttoning them and, lightly lifting Jean’s hips, slid them off along with his underwear. The taller man’s fingers lightly brushing the two tone haired man’s behind in the process, causing a breathy gasp to escape his slightly parted lips. It took all Marco’s strength not to descend upon the man lying completely exposed before him right then and there, but today was not about him. Today was about Jean and making sure he understood just how much he meant to Marco. Slightly spreading Jean’s legs open the taller man laid down between them, tenderly kissing the inside of the younger man’s pale thighs. Jean’s breathing became more and more labored as he stared down at he man between his legs. Getting impatient the shorter man let out a frustrated groan.  
“Ugg! C’mon Marco… please!”  
Looking up Marco smiled innocently.  
“‘Please’... what?”  
Jean let out a sharp gasp as the older man kissed exceedingly close to his aching member.  
“unggg! please… touch my cock!”  
Letting out a light chuckle the freckled boy licked Jean’s dick from base to tip, earning a satisfied moan from the man beneath him. Marco licked the very tip of Jean’s member before taking it in his warm mouth. The younger man let out a sharp gasp, arching his back as Marco began to bob his head. Jean could no longer hold back his moans as he let them fall freely from his open mouth.  
“A-ahhh! M-Marco…. ah… I-I’m…. mhhhh”  
Marco increased his speed as the writhing man beneath him grabbed a fistfull of his dark hair. Stifling his moans Jean bit down onto his arm as he released all his pent up pleasure into Marco’s mouth, who gladly accepted the gift. Sitting up the taller man wiped his mouth clean as he swallowed the last of Jean’s cum, looking down upon the panting man beneath him. Marco leaned down gently removing Jean’s arm from his mouth, teeth marks prominent on his pale skin. The freckled boy softly kissed the marked skin before moving to passionately kiss his lovers lips, pouring every ounce of love he had for the stubborn boy into it. Jean’s hands moved down Marco’s sides to firmly grip his ass, pulling a moan from the taller boy.  
“You’re wearing too many clothes…”  
The freckled boy laughed before crawling off the bed to remove his own trousers. Marco climbed back onto the bed to be met by a loving kiss from the light haired man. Jean’s hand traveled down the taller man’s torso and wrapped itself around his aching member, stroking it slowly. Marco let out a loud moan, as he began to breath heavily.  
“You better put that mouth to good work Kirstein.”  
The freckled man put his index and middle fingers against Jean’s mouth.  
“Suck”  
The shorter man obediently took the two digits into his mouth, sucking and licking them as he continued to pump Marco’s cock. Once the taller man’s fingers were sufficiently coated in saliva he gently pushed Jean down, spreading his legs open again. Tracing a finger around the younger man’s puckered ass hole, Marco gently pushed a inger inside. Jean groaned out in discomfort, knowing it would soon change to please. His lover leaned down to capture his lips in a gentle but firm kiss as he began to loosen the young man beneath him, gently moving his finger around before adding another. Jean groaned at the feeling of being stretched by the taller man’s fingers. Using his free hand Marco lifted one of the younger man’s legs, kissing the underside of his knee. The multi colored haired man let out a laugh at the ticklish action, to which Marco smiled happily. Very soon the discomfort Jean felt turned to pure pleasure as Marco gently moved his fingers in and out, eliciting moan after moan from the man beneath him.  
“M-marco… ahhh… p-please…. hmmm… I want you…”  
Marco gently removed his fingers from the trembling man beneath him, positioning himself between Jean’s legs. Leaning in to kiss his soft lips Marco gently enters his lover. Groaning into the kiss Jean tries not to tense up, his hands gripping freckled shoulders. Marco lets out a ragged breath as he stops, resting his forehead on the panting man beneath him, waiting for him to get comfortable. The dark haired man quickly notices Jean’s body relaxing but still waits for the shorter man’s signal to move. He want’s this to be as comfortable for Jean as possible. The lighter haired man’s arms wrap around Marco’s shoulders, burying his hands in the dark locks of his lover's hair as he slightly moves his hips. Marco gladly accepts the movement and slowly pulls out a bit before thrusting back in. The room is quickly filled with the sounds of skin on skin and the moans of the two men, so deeply in love they didn’t even care to be quiet anymore.  
“A-ahhhh! M-Marco-ooooo! hmmmmaaaa!”  
Jean’s hands gripped Marco’s back, fingers digging into freckled skin.  
“J-Jean… ahhhhh!”  
Marco could feel he was close to release, so was Jean and he knew it. Reaching down the taller man began to pump Jean’s cock again, pulling him closer to release.  
“A-ahhhhhh.... m-mar-guhhhhhh!”  
Jean could take it no more, he’d hit his limit. His back arched off the bed as he cried out in ecstasy, cumming on his and his lover’s stomachs. Jean tightened around Marco, pulling him to release with a final moan of pleasure. Gently pulling out Marco collapsed beside Jean in a panting, sweaty heap. Leaning over the freckled boy gently kissed the light haired boy’s forehead, running a hand through his multi toned hair.  
“I love you Jean…. I love you so much.”  
Marco pulled Jean into a tight hug, not caring about how sweaty or dirty they were. The shorter boy smiled, snuggling into the freckled chest of the man he care for so deeply.  
“I love you to Marco….”  
Jean tilted his head up to kiss the dark haired boy’s lips. In that moment Jean swore he would make Marco’s wish come true. One day they would have a house of their own.  
Complete with the pitter patter of little feet.


End file.
